


Operation Bora Bora

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Snippets and Snapshots [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fic Exchange, Language, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Hermione and Pansy's vacation takes a surprising turn when two of their colleagues show up unexpectedly at the same resort in Bora Bora. How will Sam and Steve fit into their tropical getaway?





	Operation Bora Bora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> Written for the Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's 2018 Summer Fling Fic Exchange. My giftee is Squarepeg72, and her prompt is below. I knew as soon as I saw her prompt that I couldn't do just one of her pairing choices, so I went with both Hermione/Steve and Pansy/Sam. Many thanks also go to articcat621, starrnobella, and thescarletphoenixx for their help in deciding not only where to send them but their help in picking a specific resort for this little tale. And I cannot thank my Alpha/beta crew, Meiri and xxDustNight88, enough for their hard work. Any errors after they were done are my own.
> 
> Prompt: Person A has been looking forward to this tropical getaway for months. Person B is the last person they expect to see. What happens when they run into each other in the lobby of the hotel?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from the HP and MCU/CA worlds. I also do not own Le Méridien resort, although I'd love to go there sometime.

                                           

Sitting just on the edge of the provided shelter from the Te Ava Restaurant, Hermione and Pansy were quietly enjoying the last of their lunch when one of the resort’s daily shuttle boats arrived. The two witches knew that there were only a few available bungalows left and that three of them happened to be the one next to them and the two across from theirs, so they were curious to see who the newcomers were.

There were a half dozen people that disembarked from the boat and started making their way towards Le Méridien’s front desk that was located behind the restaurant.

“Merlin’s beard,” Hermione whispered, dark eyes widening as she saw two men they knew well following behind the other newcomers. There was no way she could mistake Captain America’s figure for anyone else, especially with that soft, blond hair.

Pansy’s own hazel eyes widened slightly before narrowing in suspicion as she zeroed in on Steve’s dark companion. “What in the bloody hell are they doing here?”

“I swear they’re everywhere we go practically.”

Pansy smirked. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say they like us.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Not bloody likely, at least with me. You, yes, me? Not even close to the same league.”

“Bullshit,” Pansy countered. “We may not have got along when we were at Hogwarts, but ever since we joined the squad and were paired together, I’ve had the chance to get to know you. And you, Hermione Granger, are wrong.” She pointed a finger at her friend as she listed off all the reasons why she was wrong. “You’re scary brilliant, pretty, nice, you have a wicked streak in you that would’ve made Severus proud even as a Gryffindor, rich not that it matters of course, and,” she sighed before smiling, “you have no idea the number of men, and women for that matter, that have fallen for you over the years. If I didn’t like men as much as I do, I’d totally try to get into your knickers.”

The blush staining Hermione’s cheeks didn’t fade as she gasped at Pansy’s last comment before falling into a fit of laughter. “You’re incorrigible.”

“It’s part of my charm.” She looked at Hermione seriously. “And I’m serious, Hermione, if you and Steve don’t hook up before the end of this trip, I’ll be shocked. I’ll donate all my inheritance if you don’t.”

“No need to be so dramatic, Pans.”

“Well, I would, because the sexual tension between you and Captain America is getting to be pretty bad. So bad I think Harry and Thor have noticed.” Pansy winked at her.

“Oh Merlin,” Hermione moaned, letting her head drop against the rocking chair she was sitting in.

Pansy snickered quietly as her friend tried to come to terms with everything she’d just told her.

In the silence, the voices of the newcomers finally reached the duo where they sat. Upon hearing them, Hermione picked up her Hurricane as she stood from their table. “Since we’re both finished eating, why don’t we get this over with and go say hello? Who knows, maybe they’re here on business.”

“If they’re here on business and need our help, so help me Salazar, I’m going to scream,” Pansy ground out as she too rose from her own electric pink rocking chair. Grabbing her drink of choice, Pansy took a sip of her Painkiller before following Hermione out into the sun.

Looping her arm through her friend’s, Hermione muttered, “I’m with you.”

The two witches made their way over to the path leading to the resort’s main building and waited patiently. As the other new arrivals passed the duo, Hermione and Pansy watched as the two Avengers finally noticed them.

“Don't tell us the world needs saving,” Hermione called out once Captain America and Falcon were within earshot.

The two men slowed to a stop. Neither looking surprised to see Hermione and Pansy standing only a few feet in front of them. A fact that did not go unnoticed by Hermione or her fellow hit witch.

“No, ma'am,” Steve replied. “No one needs saving today.”

“We’re here for the scenery,” Sam added cheekily.

“Oh? Is that right?” Pansy questioned. “Would that be the flora and fauna scenery or something else?”

Sam’s dark eyes leisurely moved over Pansy’s body. “Something else. Definitely something else.”

Hermione’s eyes connected with Steve’s. “And what about you, Captain? What kind of scenery are you here for?”

A slight blush appeared on his cheeks before he shook his head and plucked up his courage to say, “A little bit of both.”

She bit her lower lip before a smirk pulled at her lips. “Good to know.” She started to lead Pansy around them. The two men turned to watch the witches. “We’re about to head out for a diving excursion, but maybe we’ll see you around.”

“Maybe,” Steve replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The wolfish grin Sam sent Pansy let her know they would definitely be seeing more of each other.

The two witches turned around and were a few steps away when Pansy called over her shoulder, “Just so you know, we’re at the very end, furthest on the right.” She used her drink to gesture to the path that led off to the left set of bungalows.

Sam watched the two witches walk down the same path with a curious expression on his face. He turned to look at Steve and raised an eyebrow. “How long do you think it will take them to figure out this isn’t a coincidence?”

“With those two?” Steve glanced at his fellow Avenger. “Not long at all if they haven’t already figured it out.”

* * *

Hours later, Hermione and Pansy were slowly making their way towards their bungalow when they heard voices coming from up ahead.

“Sounds like they found us,” Pansy commented.

Hermione laughed as she realised that the voices were not coming from their bungalow but rather the one across from them. “Actually, it looks like we’re no longer alone, Pans.”

As they passed the second set of buildings from the end, Pansy looked from one to the other. She smirked. “At least we can be as loud as we want since these two are still empty.”

Hermione laughed out loud. “You two are more than welcome to have some fun; I’m going to be passing out after dinner. I am so sore right now.”

“Hello, boys,” Pansy called out as the two turned to walk up the ramp to their bungalow. She didn’t lower her voice as she added, “Well, maybe you need a massage after dinner, Hermione. I know I could use one myself.”

A dark blush stole over Hermione’s features as she smacked Pansy’s arm. “Pansy!” Hermione hissed unlocking the door to their bungalow.

“Well, with the right person, it really helps to loosen you up.” Pansy darted past Hermione, cackling the whole way.

Hermione followed her friend, shaking her head at the other witch’s antics. Before she closed the door, Hermione started to peak back at them, but she stopped not sure she wanted to see what they thought of Pansy’s suggestion.

As Pansy and then Hermione disappeared inside their bungalow, they missed the curious looks on Sam and Steve’s faces.

“So the girls want a massage,” Sam mused. He turned to grin at Steve. “This might just be our in with them.”

Steve’s eyes widened as he looked back at his friend. “You don’t mean...”

Sam cocked an eyebrow. “And why not? You and Hermione have been dancing around each other longer than Pansy and I have. The whole point of us following them down here was to spend time with them without any other outside influences. Hell, it was your idea!”

“Lang–” Steve cut himself off before taking a long pull from his drink.

Falcon snickered. “You’re getting better.”

“Gee, thanks.”

* * *

The quartet was walking back towards their bungalows after dinner a few nights later when Pansy stopped Hermione.

“You guys keep going,” she said as Sam and Steve stopped with them. “We’ll catch up to you in a moment.” When Steve hesitated, she shooed him with her hand. “Go on. I promise we’ll be right behind you.”

The two witches watched as the men continued on down the long dock before Hermione turned to Pansy. “What is it?”

“Sam and I want to be alone tonight,” Pansy explained. “Do you mind?”

Hermione glanced at the two men walking away from them. Turning back to Pansy, she smiled. “No, you go have fun with Sam. Worse comes to worse, I’ll have a friend to share a bottle of wine with tonight.”

Pansy hugged Hermione. “Thank you!” She quickly dragged the other witch towards Sam and Steve who had reached the split off for the two bungalows. Once they reached the men, Pansy let go of Hermione and grasped Sam’s hand. “Thanks again, Hermione! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! Or rather, do something I would do!” She called out as she and Sam darted up the left ramp.

“Well,” Hermione chuckled walking up the ramp to the right. “It looks like your bungalow is occupied for the foreseeable future. I’m pretty sure there’s enough space in ours for the two of us. Would you like to join me? I have a bottle of wine we can share.”

Steve looked back at the bungalow he’d been sharing with Sam. He turned to find Hermione unlocking the door.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. “Just to talk. I can always conjure another bed if you’d like.”

A slight nod of the head and Steve followed her up the ramp.

It was sometime later that Hermione and Steve stood next to each other, looking out over the darkened waters surrounding them. Sharing that damned bottle of wine.

She’d tried so hard to ignore her feelings, but when he was standing so close, it was damned near impossible. It didn’t help that everything was so romantic. And in that moment, Hermione wished that Pansy’s comments from the other day were accurate. But it seemed her friend was wrong.

The four of them had done practically everything together since Sam and Steve joined them at Le Méridien, but no matter how much she flirted with the man standing next to her, it was like he was oblivious to her feelings. Over dinner, she realised she couldn't keep going like this, and she decided that the last couple of days left in her holiday with Pansy would be for herself.

It was evident that Pansy and Sam were at least hooking up now if they hadn’t been together beforehand, so she was going to go exploring on her own tomorrow. The day after was her last full day, and she was going to spend it relaxing and visiting the turtle sanctuary.

But something was still bothering her, not just about the trip, but about every time she saw him. He was at almost every mission she was a part of, and she wanted to know why. And she wanted to know his real reason for coming to Bora Bora.

“Steve?” She fiddled with her wine glass.

“Yes?”

Knowing she could not make eye contact with him, Hermione stared resolutely ahead of her. "Why do I keep running into you?"

In the quiet that followed, she could feel the weight of his gaze on her before he turned back to the water. “We’re fighting the same people.”

“Even witches and wizards?”

“Hermione, you all have enhanced capabilities just like the rest of us. Most of you might require wands to cast your spells, but that doesn’t mean the Avengers can’t protect the rest of Earth from a dangerous witch or wizard. We just need the right people to help us, and the hit squad you and Pansy are on have become an integral part of how we can do that.”

She nodded her head, realising he made perfect sense. Downing the last sip of her wine, Hermione knew she only had one question left. “Why are you really here? Was it Sam’s idea to come? Because I’m pretty sure by the way he and Pansy have been around each other that they’re already together, even though she led me to believe otherwise.”

The only sound that could be heard after Hermione fell silent was the soft lapping of the waves against the bungalow’s support poles.

Afraid to see the rejection on his face, but deciding she had to know once and for all, Hermione grabbed her Gryffindor courage by the mane and turned to face Steve.

Rejection was the last thing on his mind as Steve leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for the first time.

Hermione froze for a moment as she tried to process what was happening.

“We’ve been set up,” Steve whispered against her lips.

Hermione pulled back a bit, a confused look on her face. “What do you mean?”

“Whose idea was it for you and Pansy to come to this specific resort?”

Taking a moment to think about all her discussions with Pansy about this holiday, she realised one thing. “It was Pansy’s.”

“I've been so stupid,” Steve groaned.

“Why do you say that?”

He smiled down at Hermione as he raised a hand to brush over her curls. “Sam led me to believe that this trip was all my idea, but I’ve just now realised that’s not the case. He’s been very sneaky.”

Hermione laughed. “He’s been spending too much time with Pansy.”

“That he has.”

Looking into Steve’s bright blue eyes, Hermione sobered. “You’re right. We’ve been set up.”

“Are you okay with that?”

She bit her lower lip as she nodded her head. “Yes,” she answered after a few moments. “Are you?”

“More than okay,” Steve replied before leaning down and kissing her again.


End file.
